


Danganronpa: Exhibit Execution

by SphericalRainbow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Fanganronpa, Nonbinary Character, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalRainbow/pseuds/SphericalRainbow
Summary: Fumio Eguchi was supposed to be attending Hope's Peak Academy with his newly gained talent, but instead, he ends up in a new area. It's too dark to tell where he is, and it turns out the other Ultimates are trapped there as well. Then, he's called back to where he wakes up and met a mysterious friend, but that's when he learns how his life will be turned inside out and ripped to shreds.This is a Fanganronpa novel! All of the characters (excluding Monokuma) are brand new! If you would like to chat with me and the others who made this amazing cast, come join my discord server! https://discord.gg/YZXFFdP





	Danganronpa: Exhibit Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Skittles here! Please join the discord server if you want to chat with me and my friends! We are all ready to meet you! <3

As I came to my senses, I realized I was in a dark room. Where is this place? Where am I? I sat up slowly, only to be greeted by a pounding migraine. I involuntarily let out a groan, then lied back down on my back, my hand finding its way to my forehead. I gingerly rubbed my temple with my fingertips as I began to piece together a possible explanation as to why I was here.

First, I remember unpacking. I had just moved back to Japan from Europe, and I was just starting to get settled. I was born here, but I moved to pursue what I didn’t know would play in my advantage. I had to move back because of my homesick parents, and we had just finished moving in. I had checked my laptop, since I hadn’t been able to access anything for about a week or so due to the lack of internet, and I had a surprising email waiting for me.

Congratulations, Fumio Eguchi for being selected to attend our next semester at Hope’s Peak academy! You have been titled the Ultimate Polyglot due to your ability to pursue your career! We hope to hear back from you soon!

You know I emailed them back as soon as I could. It almost didn’t seem real, like it was a joke, but it was a joke I was okay with being in on. The day after sending my response, I got one back. I was sent a class roster, as well as an address. It seemed real to me.

Maybe it wasn’t.

Now, I’m still lying on the carpeted floor of a room I didn’t recognize. There was one thing I was positive about, and it may be the only thing, but this was definitely not Hope’s Peak. Was I even supposed to start today? Maybe there was some sort of kidnapping while I was on my way there.

Yeah, I remember being on my way, then there was something weird. I don’t really remember what, I just remember never making it to the school. I was worried I would be late for my first day. 

As I sat up again, my hat fell from the top of my head. Before replacing it, I adjusted my ponytail, then pushed my glasses higher on my nose. Grabbing my hat as I stood, I looked around. The room was dark, but seemed to be an entranceway of some sort. There was a receptionist desk, then a hallway that stretched too far for my eyes to see in the dark. Maybe there was an exit there, or maybe I should try the entrance? I turned and made my way to the main door and placed my hands on the bar that opened it, but before I pushed, I heard a voice.

“It seems to be locked.”

I turned to face a blonde-haired boy who was already up on his feet. Considering he seemed to be steadier than I was, I assumed he had been up for a while. His green shirt was wrinkled slightly, and it looked as if he had tried to straighten it at some point. He looked back to the door. “I tried to get out earlier, but we might be here for a reason. I haven’t seen anyone who can unlock it.” He looked back to me, and he flashed a grim smile. “But I may as well introduce myself. I’m Aldric Kane, and I’m an Ultimate at Hope’s Peak Academy.” 

The name spooked me for a moment. He was supposed to go there too? I shook off the nervousness and returned the smile. “Fumio Eguchi, Ultimate Polyglot.”

The look of shock reflected off of my face to his, then he frowned. “So you were supposed to attend this semester, too, huh? Interesting…” He looked to the rest of the room. “If you give me some time, I can probably find a way out. Can you go get everyone else? Maybe we should hold a meeting, here in about thirty minutes to an hour. Can you do that?”

I nodded, then turned and began to head down the hallway as Aldric continued to observe the door. The hall’s darkness was intimidating; it seemed as if something could come out and get me, dragging me into it’s dark origins. While walking, things became easier to see. I was seeing a side hallway to my right, then the hall continued to stretch. I reached the end of the hallway, well, what seemed to be. It was roped off, and it seemed to be impossible to cross. Even if it was possible, you never know what would happen. It seemed to be blocked for a reason. I began to backtrack and turned into the side hallway.

This seemed to be a living space of some sort, and it was a lot more lit than the other building. There were many rooms decorating the right wall as I entered and the space opened up, then a large entrance was to the left. Maybe a good bulk of the others are in the larger area. I turned and headed inside, heaving the door open.

Inside, four other students were chatting, sitting, even sleeping. How many of us were there supposed to be? Maybe I should just report back to Aldric when I think I’ve found enough. I approached two students talking eagerly--well, if you wanted to call it that.

One of the students was a girl with long, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was eager and hyper, and she bounced on her heels as she talked. She had a little purple notebook pressed against her chest. The other student she was talking to, however, didn’t seem as excited. A red hood cast a shadow over his face as he wore a melancholic expression. He didn’t seem interested at all. They looked like Ultimates, considering how above and beyond their outfits were. They almost seemed like costumes. The girl looked like she came straight from a fairytale, her dress and cloak littered with stars and streaking designs. The male stood fairly tall, but shorter than me, and while I looked him over, I realized he had black horns on the top of his hood. On the buckle of his belt lie a metal skull design. His presence itself shot shivers up my spine. I swallowed my fear, then cautiously made my way over to them to introduce myself.

As soon as she heard my footsteps, the girl turned to me. Her initially nervous look quickly faded back into a face of glee. “Why hello! Are you an Ultimate, too?” Her question stopped me from greeting her back, and I nodded. So she was one, too. Did that mean the boy next to her was one as well? “I’m Hoshiko Yoshimura! I’m the Ultimate Astrologer. Say, what’s your name? How about your birthday?”

The questions and her greetings shot at me at rapidfire speeds. I didn’t quite know where to begin. “Uh, I’m Fumio Eguchi. My birthday is September 12th?” I wasn’t sure if that’s even what she asked, but it seemed to be, as she flipped open her book. She spoke to herself as she wrote down my name and birthday.

“You’re a Virgo! Just like me!” She giggled giddily, then looked to the hooded male next to her. “Shigeki here is a Sagittarius! Let’s see…” That’s when the rambling began. Nothing she said made sense to me anymore. Almost sympathetically, the boy--who I assumed was Shigeki--let out a sigh. 

“She’s been talking for a while,” he said softly. His voice was deep and rich, and it seemed to bounce off of the walls with a lot more force than Hoshiko’s velvety vocals. “I’m Kanagi Shigeki, Ultimate Occultist. You said you had an Ultimate? What is yours?” His talent struck me in the chest. It was interesting, but if he meant it, that meant a ton of my childhood fears were fact rather than fiction.

“I’m a polyglot. Ich bin Fumio. I’m Fumio. Nice to meet ya.”

Kanagi laughed softly, then tapped Hoshiko on the shoulder. She looked to him and huffed. “Were you even liste--Hey!” She was cut off as Kanagi turned back to me. She continued her irritated rambles and scolds as he smirked at the slightest. “Was there something you needed from us?”

Oh, that’s right.

“Yeah, actually. So, there’s a guy at the front who wanted to hold a meeting of some kind. He’s trying to find us a way out. Can you head on over there?”

Hoshiko finally stopped and looked to me. “The front? I thought this was the front.” Her change in attitude spooked me in the slightest, but I somehow managed to keep my composure. 

“You go down this hall and turn left then head straight. He’s about average height and has blonde hair, just look for him.”

Hoshiko stared at me for a moment, then looked to Kanagi. “Well, you heard him, Shigeki! Come on, come on!” Her chipper nature was back, and she tugged at his robe. He looked to me with semi-desperate eyes as he waved goodbye. 

“We’ll see you there, correct?” he asked, and I nodded. His voice still stunned me. He was in high school, right? As my thought faded, the two had disappeared, and I was left in the room with two other students. One of them, a boy with long dark hair and a vest, was asleep, head on the table. Maybe it was possible he hadn’t woken up yet. Sitting across from him was a girl with silver hair, admiring a picture in her fingers. I decided I should go see her, so I made my way over. I sat next to the sleeping boy, and unlike Hoshiko, it took this girl a moment to notice I was there. She looked up to me, a little bit of surprise flickering in her dusty blue eyes, and smiled.

“Hi, sorry,” she said softly as she placed the picture into her vest pocket. She stroked gray hair from her face as she looked back to me. “You were talking to Kanagi and Hoshiko? What an interesting pair,” she commented, glancing to where they stood moments before. “You said you were a polyglot? Are you an Ultimate? I’m Shika Itou, and I’m the Ultimate Zoologist.” She focused back to me. “It’s nice to meet you.”

I smiled a little back, then shook her hand when it was offered to me. “I’m Fumio Eguchi, and yeah, I’m a polyglot. Were you listening in?” I wasn’t really bothered--it’s not like we said anything too important--but now I was curious as to how she caught on. 

“I did a little, I’m sorry.” She laughed nervously. It was such a soft, beautiful laugh. “The mention of Ultimates being here snapped at my attention. And Hoshiko is kinda loud, wouldn’t you say?”

I laughed. “Yeah, she’s just excited, I suppose.” I ran a hand over my forehead and into my hair, toying with my ponytail. “Do you happen to know where we are?” Maybe she’ll know. I didn’t have an idea at the slightest. As expected, she shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry…” She now looked to the boy beside me. “I also heard about the meeting point. If it’s okay, I’m going to stay here with him and fill him in when he wakes up.” She looked back up to me. “I’ll catch up later. Can you tell the person we’re meeting to count us in?”

“Yeah, no problem.” I stood up and bowed. “I’ll see you there, Shika,” I said softly, then turned and left the--what I called it--dining area.

I didn’t even have time to wander around and explore, because as soon as I came out, I was greeted by the sound of crying and someone cooing. There were two people, another boy and girl, sitting between two doors on the other side. The girl was shaken, and she was the one crying. Her lavender hair was disheveled, and her face was red and blotchy. A little hat lied next to her lap.The boy next to her was crouching, rubbing her back. He had very dark hair, and a yellow t-shirt and shorts. What seemed to be a bow and a case of arrows was strapped around his torso. The girl looked up to me and let out a shrill screech, startling the boy next to her. “Chiharu, hey, calm down. It’s gonna be alright!” He turned and looked to me. “Are you--”

“That’s not! That’s not him!” She began to tremble like a leaf in the autumn wind. “He...He...Daiki!” The boy frowned, then looked to me and shrugged. I slowly approached her, holding out my arm to console her like a trainer going to a dog. She stared at me timidly, then she looked around the emptied area again. “Daiki! Daiki, come help me!” I immediately retracted my arm. It was obvious she wasn’t going to stop calling.

“Who’s Daiki?” I asked absent-mindedly. The boy looked to her again, then back to me.

“She said he’s her brother. He’s an Ultimate, so he’s gotta be here!” He looked to me. He almost seemed as cheery as star-gir--no. No one was as cheery as she was. “Are you an Ultimate as well? I’m Miyuki Ito, the Ultimate Archer! This is Chiharu. I can’t remember her talent.” He frowned to her, then looked back to me. “Have you seen a boy named Daiki? I think she’s looking for him. I wanna cheer her up, she seems so upset.” 

I shook my head, crouching in front of her. “Hey, let’s go look for him, okay? What does he look like?”

Chiharu looked to me with a sniffle, then to Miyuki before looking back to me. “H-He’s a little shorter than you...A-And--”

Cutting her off, a sound emitted from the speakers on the walls and floor. “Hello?! Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! Well, I can hear myself, so if you can’t, you must be deaf!” There was then maniacal laughter. “Everyone! Please come to the entrance area! This meeting is mandatory! Thank you.” There was then a buzz, then the speakers switched off. What...was that? I looked to Chiharu, who seemed to panic once again. I tried to keep her calm, then looked to the archer. He looked to me sympathetically. 

“Come on, Chiharu! Maybe your brother is here! He has to be, he’s an Ultimate, right?” She sniffled and nodded. Miyuki’s smile returned and he pulled her up. “Alright then! Let’s go find it.”

“I know where we’re going, assuming you guys woke up here, too,” I offered, then looked back to where I came. “Come on, follow me. I’ll get us there.” After making sure they were following me, I headed down the narrow hallway back into the main area. 

On the way there, I didn’t know what kind of hell I was signing up for. Maybe it would have been best to not go at all. And it all started with the acceptance email to Hope’s Peak Academy for the Elite and Gifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Yep, we're at a cliffhanger, but you may already know where it's going. We still have half of a cast to meet! And where is Chiharu's brother? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Don't forget to join the Discord!


End file.
